Pokémon Legends
by AceTrainerLeo
Summary: In the far-off Gallita Region, rookie trainer Oliver sets out to- what else?- catch 'em all. Accompanied by his faithful companion Ralts and a jaded veteran named Scarlet, our hero aims to become the best trainer in the region. But in the shadows lurks a powerful enemy with grand plans for Gallita... and they seem to know Oliver personally. [OC-centric. Rated for some dark themes.]
1. Three Trainers

**Welcome to my very first fanfic! Well, the first one I published on this site, and my first Pokémon fic, but still. If anybody has problems, don't be afraid to point them out. I'm always looking to improve my technique. **

**In regards to the fic itself, all the Pokémon featured already exist, and most of the characters are original. Keyword being "most." Bear in mind that I have not watched much of the anime; I tried watching it around the time Diamond and Pearl was out, but then I was introduced to Paul, and… well, let's just say I have a nervous breakdown every time I see purple hair now.**

**In light of that, I have very little experience with the universe of Pokémon, so for the sake of clarification, this takes place in the video game universe.**

**Without further ado… Pokémon Legends!**

* * *

Professor Ellen Pine was sitting quietly in her lab, looking over the three Pokéballs lying on the table. "Geesh, this is taking forever." She glanced at the laptop, showing a progress bar that read "98 PERCENT COMPLETE." Pine groaned inwardly. "How much memory does the Pokédex update take anyway? The update started 4 hours ago!"

Pine wore a light green lab coat over a dark blue shirt with black pants, with dark blue shoes the same color as her shirt. Her shiny black hair was tied in a ponytail and had a green hairpin in it, causing her hair to fall over her left hazel eye. She only recently became Amillin Town's resident Pokémon Professor, and was in her late 20's.

She looked up at the clock, which read 10:08 AM. "They were supposed to be here 8 minutes ago. I guess it's kind of a good thing those two are late. It shouldn't be long now before it finishes. Though I think they'll be here by then-"

As if on cue, a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Pine rang out.

The door to her lab opened, and in came the two she had been expecting- On a 12-year-old boy only just beginning as a trainer, the other a clearly older girl about 18 years old.

The boy had spiky dark green hair poking out from underneath a purple hat with a white Pokéball logo, with blue eyes and freckles over his nose. He wore a dark green jacket with a white scarf around his neck, with a yellow backpack slung over his right shoulder and blue jeans with blue sneakers. On his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves with yellow wiring on them.

The girl had reddish-brown hair that flowed freely to about her shoulders, a long strand of it landing on her left shoulder. She had on a black hoodie with a red skirt over crimson-colored slacks and brown hiking boots, and also had the black wired gloves. She had a belt on that had a Pokéball hanging on it, and had slots that were clearly meant to carry 5 more, but were empty.

"Sorry we're late, teach," the boy said, "But Ralts was taking her sweet time getting out of bed. She stayed up all night practicing her Psychic moves- all one of them- and she slept in."

"I'm not your teacher anymore, Oliver," Pine said with a wave of her arm, as if brushing his nickname out of existence. "You graduated from trainer's school last week."

"I just got used to calling you that," Oliver said.

Pine chuckled, then turned towards the girl. "Why are you late, Scarlet?"

She shrugged. "Oliver had me bring Absol over to get her up. If Oliver had done it, Ralts would've been kind of upset at him for disturbing her sleep, but I think we all know how Ralts feels about Absol…"

Pine laughed. "Yeah, that was an interesting day. Hey, where's Ambrette?"

Oliver scratched his chin. "I dunno… She seemed excited about getting her first Pokémon, so I would've thought she'd wake up early."

"Well," Pine sighed, "I guess we could start without her. When she shows up, I'll bring her up to speed." With that, she put her hands behind her back and began on the reason she had called Oliver and Scarlet here.

"You remember I talked about that associate of mine, Professor Rowan from Sinnoh?"

"I remember him. Wasn't he the guy who did that documentary on that shiny Gyarados they found in the Lake of Rage?"

"That's the one. He recently developed an update to the Pokédex that would allow capturing Pokémon to transmit even more detailed information to the 'dex, so I called you over here to help me collect data."

She paused for effect, glancing back at the screen, which still read 98%, then continued. "Seems the other regions' leading professors have this tradition of completing the Pokédex by giving blank ones to trainers just getting started on their journey. So when Rowan sent me the update, I figured, if it ain't broke, don't fix it."

Pine gestured to the devices laying next to the laptop. "We don't really know how many Pokémon there are in the Gallita Region. Each time we think we're done, some shorts-obsessed 9-year-old reports seeing a Zorua running through the forest or something, so we have to start all over."

Oliver nodded. "So what you're saying is that now that I've officially gotten my license, you're giving me a Pokédex to head out and collect data?"

Scarlet turned toward him, looking down slightly because she was a full foot taller than him. "She did the same thing with me. But what I don't get," she added, turning back to Pine, "Is why you need me. I already went out and collected data years ago."

"I figured Oliver could use a mentor. I know you don't battle anymore," Pine went on, her voice briefly becoming dead-serious in tone before continuing as normal, "But your experience can greatly help him. After all, Oliver, your mom told me you always dreamed of taking on the Pokémon League and becoming champion."

"Still do!" He replied, his voice chipper as always.

"Scarlet is an experienced trainer, and she'll be able to give you some pointers along the way."

Turning back to them, she gestured to the Pokéballs lying on the table. "I know you already have Pokémon, but these three here haven't really done much since Scarlet caught them. You'll do well to have one, although I don't think Scarlet needs one."

Scarlet nodded her head in affirmation. "I agree. I have Absol, that'll be good enough. It's not like I'm going to be battling any Gym Leaders anytime soon."

"Very well. Anyway, Oliver, which of these three do you want?"

Oliver stepped up to the counter. Under each of the Pokéballs was a label sticking to the table. The far left one was labeled "Chikorita," the middle one "Cyndaquil," and the right one "Totodile."

Briefly thinking it over, Oliver smiled. "I'll go with Cyndaquil."

He reached out to grab the Pokéball, and turned around, seeing Pine and Scarlet clear a space. He pressed the button on the Pokéball, causing it to shake. "Come on out, Cyndaquil!" He threw it at the open space, causing a flash of light to erupt from it, along with the Pokémon contained inside.

The ball instantly returned to his hand, aimed directly at his gloves. The gloves contained a Recaller, a device that, whenever the wearer sent out a Pokémon or caught one, caused the Pokéball to automatically fling towards the trainer's hand.

The Cyndaquil was a small bipedal creature somewhat resembling a shrew. It had light tan fur with dark green on its back and extending over its head and to the end of its long snout. Its eyes were closed, but the Cyndaquil didn't have much issue seeing for some reason. At the center of its back there were four small red spots. It was standing on two stubbly feet with a dull claw at the tip of both, as well as two equally stubby paws out in front.

It looked up at Oliver curiously. Oliver knelt down by it, and spoke. "Hey, little guy, I'm your trainer, Oliver."

Cyndaquil scratched its head, then yawned.

Still not entirely sure if Cyndaquil trusted him, Oliver took off his backpack, which Pine now saw was unzipped and open. Poking out of it was the head of Oliver's first Pokémon, Ralts.

It stepped out and turned towards the fire Pokémon. Its white body and legs made it resemble a toddler wearing a sweater about 10 sizes too big. It had long green hair resembling a bowl cut, which covered its eyes, and from the front and back of said hair there was a red, disc-shaped horn.

"Cyndaquil, this is Ralts. Ralts, Cyndaquil."

Ralts eagerly reached out to shake hands, or paws, with the new Pokémon, which simply looked at the outstretched hand for a moment, then returned the gesture.

Just then, the door to the lab opened dramatically. Everyone turned to face the new arrival.

Pine was the first to speak. "Ah, there you are, Ambrette! What kept you?"

The girl who walked in was Oliver's age, but had extremely light blonde hair, which was short and unkempt. She had green eyes and a pale complexion, and had on a long-sleeved dark yellow shirt and a brown skirt, and black running shoes.

"I was up late last night studying up on Pokémon battling techniques. I was mostly reading up on the Viridian City Gym Leader, Blue. Is there a problem with studying ahead?"

"No, I suppose not… anyway, let me bring you up to speed: I want to send you and Oliver out with the newest version of the Pokédex to collect data of all the Pokémon in the Gallita Region."

"Pick that up from Rowan, did you? So, what starters are there?"

Pine gestured to the table. "Well, Chikorita and Totodile are the only ones remaining, Oliver already snagged Cyndaquil."

"That's all right, I was going to go with Totodile anyway." She brushed past Oliver and picked up the Pokéball containing Totodile. "So, is the Pokédex ready?"

Pine looked at the screen, which now read 99%. "It's not quite done updating yet… Oh, I know!" Pine said, suddenly perking up. "Why not have a Pokémon battle to pass the time?

Ambrette scoffed. "With Oliver? Come on, I got straight A's in all my classes at the trainer's school, I could beat him in my sleep. Even if Totodile were blindfolded. You could give Cyndaquil a spear even."

Oliver glared. "Oh yeah? Well, I rescued Ralts before I even started school!"

"Yeah, but you don't have any experience battling with her, do you? You couldn't battle your way out of a paper bag."

"Well, neither could you!"

"Hah! You see that? You don't even have anything to say to that! I'm winning this argument, just like I always do!"

"I… gah… No I'm not losing! I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

"I loathe you!"

"I despise you!"

"Whatever level of dislike comes after despise, I feel that towards you!'

"For the love of crap," Scarlet snapped, "Just propose already!"

Seemingly ignoring her, Oliver went on. "You want a battle? Fine! I'll take you on!"

He turned back to the Cyndaquil, who had spontaneously produced a bag of popcorn during the argument. "I know you don't really like me, but do you want to battle?"

Cyndaquil looked at Ambrette, shrugged, and passed the popcorn over to Ralts before moseying towards the two.

Ambrette laughed. "You know what? Feel free to let Ralts into the fray!"

"Not if Cyndaquil beats Totodile before then!"

With that, the battle was on. Ambrette reached back her arm and flung the Pokéball towards the makeshift battlefield. "Totodile, I choose you!" she yelled as the ball released Totodile, a short blue crocodile-looking creature, which stood on two legs, had mean-looking red eyes, a pair of fangs that were pretty small, and a yellow stripe across its chest.

Totodile and Cyndaquil engaged in a staredown that ended once Ambrette made the first move.

"Totodile, use Scratch!" Totodile leaped into action, lashing towards Cyndaquil. Despite acting lethargic and inattentive beforehand, Cyndaquil jumped smoothly out of the way. The dots on his back suddenly ignited, a small flame jetting out from them.

"Nicely done, Cyndaquil! Use Leer!"

Cyndaquil glared daggers towards his opponent, who promptly flinched, letting its guard down.

"Now Tackle it head-on!"

"Dodge it and use Rage!"

Totodile tried to dodge, but Cyndaquil's tackle grazed it, sending Totodile off-balance. That didn't stop it, though, as he jumped up and slammed Cyndaquil straight on.

"Come on, you can do it! Get up and use Smokescreen!"

Cyndaquil got back up and turned around. The fire on his back suddenly doused itself and sent a spray of ash towards Totodile. The water-type recoiled, wiping its eyes.

"Great job, Cyndaquil! Now use Tackle again!"

"Dodge it and counter with Rage!"

But with its eyes clouded, the Totodile couldn't see and dodged in the wrong direction, directly into the fire-type which was attacking.

Totodile was knocked backwards, but landed on its feet, its eyes now clear.

"Now we're warmed up, aren't we? Totodile, use your Water Gun while it's recovering!"

Totodile opened its mouth and sent a spray of water towards Cyndaquil. Upon seeing the stream of water, Cyndaquil froze up like a Sawsbuck in the headlights, and was unable to dodge in time to take a face full of pressurized water, knocking it unconscious instantly.

"What? No!" Oliver yelped, calling Cyndaquil back into the Pokéball. "Alright Ralts, it's your chance to shine!"

Ralts nodded, and ran to Oliver's side.

Ambrette shook her head and shrugged. "Water Gun, same as the first!"

Totodile launched more water, but Ralts ducked underneath the spray.

"Alright, now use Confusion!"

Ralt's horns began glowing, then a pink burst of energy launched towards Totodile. Totodile spun around frantically, unsure which direction was up.

"Alright, Ralts! Now do it again and finish him off!"

"Not if I can help it! Totodile, use Rage again!"

Totodile reared its tiny fist, but Ralts's second burst of psychic energy connected first, overwhelming the water-type Pokémon, causing it to faint.

Oliver pumped his fist in triumph. "All right! We won our first battle!"

Ralts spun around cheerfully at this, making an adorable little shout of joy.

"Says you, anyway."

Oliver cut his victory celebration short in response to Ambrette's remark. "Beg pardon?"

"Technically, you did win, but think about it. It took two of your Pokémon to take down one of mine. So what if you got an early start? My Pokémon was still stronger than yours."

With that, Ambrette walked towards the laptop, which had finished loading the update. Unplugging one of the Pokédexes, she turned to leave. "Well, I'd best be off to Cliffside. There's a Pokémon Gym there I'll be able to train up at. Feel free to go if you want, but just bear in mind that you won't win. Talk atcha later!" She opened the door and slammed it dramatically.

Scarlet stared at the door for a moment, then turned back towards Oliver, who seemed hurt from Ambrette's cutting remarks. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she spoke softly. "Don't let it get to you. It was only a type disadvantage. I had the same problem when I first started. Once you catch more of them, you get around that problem and it all comes down to skill."

Oliver sighed, then looked back at the Pokéball that contained Cyndaquil. "I guess, but… Now Cyndaquil's going to hate me."

Ralts tugged at Oliver's pant leg. Oliver looked down. "Next time I send him out, could you maybe apologize to him for me?" The little Psychic Pokémon nodded.

Scarlet turned back towards Pine. "So, the update is complete?"

Pine suddenly remembered the reason she called the two here. "Oh yeah! Here you go," she said, handing the Pokédex to Oliver.

It automatically linked up with his Recaller, projecting a status report of his current Pokémon. There were six slots available, as Pokémon League Rules dictated that a trainer only have up to six Pokémon on their person at once. The only two filled slots were Ralts and Cyndaquil, the latter of which was, unsurprisingly, in pretty bad shape.

It was just then that Pine came to a realization. "Now that I think of it, isn't that Chikorita going to get lonely, staying here all by itself?"

Scarlet looked back at the Pokéball lying dormant on the table. "I suppose so. Oliver? Are you interested?"

Oliver shook his head. "I think I'll bond with my current two before I fail miserably with a third."

Pine thought for a moment, then looked at Scarlet. "I know you aren't planning on getting back into the Pokémon training business, but why not bring Chikorita with you? Absol might enjoy the company."

"I told you, Absol is enough! I don't want or need another one!"

"Well, if you both start off with two Pokémon, you'll be a lot safer from the more dangerous wild Pokémon out there. You of all people should agree with that."

Scarlet raised her finger in protest, until the words actually registered in her mind. She relented, lowering her hand. "All right, if you say so."

"Then it's settled. The both of you," Pine said, "Go meet every Pokémon there is in Gallita and complete the newest version of the Pokédex."

Oliver looked back at the Professor and nodded. "All right. And not only that, but I'm going to become a better trainer. I'm going to catch more Pokémon and take on the Pokémon League. I'm going to become the greatest trainer in the Gallita Region!"


	2. Oliver's First Catch

**Sorry I took so long, everybody! I've been busy with school, but the weekend has arrived, so I may be able to crank out one more before Monday. Also, I'm a bit conflicted on whether or not I should describe every new Pokémon that appears. I want to make this accessible to newcomers, but at the same time, it's pretty exhausting, even if the entries are paraphrased from Bulbapedia. What do you think? Should I give a brief, footnotes description, or keep doing what I've been doing? Either way, I'll get this chapter underway now.**

Amillin Town was small. Very, very small. It was perched at the end of a forested peninsula, with only a few buildings. There was the Pokémon Center, with its distinctive red roof, located near the entrance to Route 301. Right next to it was the Pine Laboratory, which was comfortably nested between the Center and the Pokémart, which resembled a smaller Center with a blue roof. On the other side of the town entrance, across from the Center, was the trainer's school, a wooden schoolhouse which was painted red. There was a path leading straight to the edge of the peninsula, which luckily wasn't a drop-off. It was more of a beach without sand. The path had various houses lined up on either side of it, each sporting a dark green roof and light brown brick walls.

Oliver and Scarlet walked down the path towards Route 301. Both had said goodbye to their parents, and were making their way towards the next town, Crosspath. Oliver had Ralts out of her Pokéball, as did Scarlet and her Absol. Absol was quadruped, with a dark blue body mostly covered by white fur. A large tuft of it hung around its neck, and another smaller tuft on its head with a black jewel at the center. Its black tail resembled a blade, and the right side of its head had a single black horn in the shape of a scythe.

"The first thing you ought to know," Scarlet said, "is to learn how to catch a Pokémon in the wild."

"Didn't I learn how in Trainer School?"

"Yes, but I think you should do it in practice first."

The two stopped at a patch of grass, which was somewhat taller than the surrounding area, coming up to about their knees. "In tall grass such as this, wild Pokémon may jump out and attack. If it does, you can knock it out, or you can try to catch it."

"All right… but," Oliver added hesitantly, "I feel kinda guilty about confining them in Pokéballs. I can't have everyone out at once, you know."

Scarlet shrugged. "More often than not, if a Pokémon doesn't want to be caught, they won't appear. If a Pokémon does pop out, that's a sign that they think they can take you on, and they can tell if a trainer is worthy of their respect." 

"All right. What Pokémon can be found here on this route?"

"Try checking the Pokédex. It may not be complete, but it has location data on most of the Pokémon we've at least seen up to this point."

Oliver nodded and opened up the Dex. He pressed the "Map" button, and the screen showed a map of the Gallita Region. The map was divided into four distinct areas- West Plains, East Plains, Aquatic, and Mountain. Route 301 was in the West Plains Area, so he went there.

He frowned. "Most of the Pokémon here are common ones. You know, Rattata, Pidgey, Nidoran, that kind of thing."

"Well, you gotta start somewhere. Wait!" Scarlet whispered abruptly. She held out her hand for Oliver to stop, then gestured towards some rustling grass. Oliver reached for Cyndaquil's Pokéball, while also looking at the patch of grass intently. He could barely make out a figure dashing through it.

With his other hand, he aimed the Pokédex towards the spot. It loaded some data, then displayed an image of the Pokémon: A light brown creature shaped like a small, very furry puppy, with purple fur on its back, and large ears. The Dex then played an audio description.

"_Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. Type: Normal. One of the most commonly domesticated Pokémon, both in Gallita and Unova, Lillipup has a reputation for having a reckless, energetic personality. It will pick fights with a stronger adversary, but remains level-headed enough to flee if it feels overwhelmed. Its long hair also allows it to detect subtle movements in its surroundings. Its evolutions, Herdier and Stoutland, are common Pokémon for many trainers, especially beginners."_

Oliver turned his hat backwards. "I'm gonna catch this guy, it'll be my first caught Pokémon!" He threw the Pokéball towards the rustling grass. "Go! Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil acted much like he did upon its first fight with Ambrette's Totodile. Before they left, Ralts had patched things up, and Cyndaquil understood that Oliver was only starting out, and was able to forgive his trainer. Oliver had yet to earn its full respect, though.

Lillipup and Cyndaquil stared off before Oliver shouted. "All right, use Leer!"

Lillipup's defense was cut, but it didn't stop it from Tackling into Cyndaquil. On Oliver's command, he launched another Smokescreen, obscuring Lillipup's vision. From there, Cyndaquil launched an Ember at Lillipup, the fire not being strong enough to ignite the grass. One more Scratch, and Lillipup was getting tired.

"All right! Great job, Cyndaquil! I'll take it from here," Oliver said, returning Cyndaquil to its Pokéball. Pulling out an empty one Scarlet gave him previously, he threw it at the nearly-unconscious Lillipup. The puppy Pokémon was drawn into its pull, and it dropped to the ground. The ball shook once, twice, three times… and was still.

"Yeah!" Oliver shouted! "I caught a Pokémon!"

The Pokéball returned to Oliver's hand as the Pokédex updated. Its info on Lillipup became a bit more detailed, providing information on its diet, metabolism, and… um, breeding habits.

Ralts hugged Oliver's leg in congratulation, and Absol nodded in approval.

"Well done," Scarlet said. "Just be advised that you can only have six Pokémon on hand at once, so you might want to fill it with Pokémon you'll be using the most consistently."

Oliver nodded. "Thanks. I should probably take the different types into account, huh."

So far, his type coverage wasn't too impressive. After all, he only had three Pokémon: A Fire type, a Psychic/Fairy type, and now a Normal type.

"Well," he said finally, "I'd better get to it."

On the way across the fairly short Route 301 (only about a mile) he caught two more Pokémon. The first was Pidgey, a small brown bird Pokémon; and Rattata, a purple rodent with large buck teeth and white underbelly.

He was told by Scarlet that before he began training his new catches, he should take them to a Pokémon Center. They were exhausted, after all. In fact, after Pidgey was caught, Cyndaquil got tired, so Ralts took care of the rest.

At the end of the road was Crosspath Town. The area had a bit more of a suburban feel to it- it had a cobblestone road with white-grey buildings with various colored roofs, and at the center of town was another Pokémon Center. The two trainers went into it, an automatic door sliding open to reveal a moderately large, sterile-looking lobby. It had soft-colored walls, and some black cushioned seats around some small tables.

The pink-haired nurse was standing behind a counter, accompanied by Chansey, a round, pink, bipedal creature with a pouch on its stomach containing an egg. She had previously taken both trainers' Pokémon, and all three of them were recovering their energy.

Oliver and Scarlet sat patiently on one of the seats, waiting for the process to be complete. Just then, a boy about Oliver's age sat down next to them. He had blonde hair, wore large glasses, and had on a brownish-yellow jacket and black pants. After a moment of not talking, he looked over. "Hey, you guys wouldn't have an extra Pokéball, would you? I seem to have run out." 

Scarlet handed one over. "What do you need it for?"

"You know Crosspath Forest? You know, the one at the center of Route 303? There's a rare Electric-type I want to catch in there."

Scarlet nodded. "I'm not really sure if I'd go for an Electric-type, though. Cliffside's Gym Leader specializes in Rock-types, and I'm fairly certain one of them is immune to electricity."

Oliver looked up. "Do all Gym Leaders specialize in one type?"

Scarlet nodded. "Cliffside's leader, Ricky, uses Rock-types. I don't remember his exact team, but I'm pretty sure he has a Rhyhorn."

Oliver sighed, putting a hand to his palm. Of course the first Gym Leader would have a gigantic type advantage to his Pokémon, sans Ralts. Fire and Flying were both weak to it, and while Normal wasn't, their attacks barely scratch Rock-types.

"Don't worry too much. He changes his team depending on how many badges you have. If you don't have any, he'll only use three fairly weak Pokémon, so there'll be a challenge, but nothing ridiculous."

Just then, a voice spoke over the intercom. "Would the trainers Oliver, Scarlet, and Gavin come to the front desk? Your Pokémon are fully recovered."

All three of them stood up. "So you're name's Gavin?" Oliver asked. "I'm Oliver, she's Scarlet."

Gavin nodded. "Nice to meet you. Actually, if you don't mind, can I come along and take the Gym Leader challenge also? I don't really want to go with just myself and my Nidoran."

"Sure, you can come." Oliver reached out and took his 5 Pokémon back from the nurse. "The more the merrier."


End file.
